


Nose Nuzzling Champs

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Series: romantic fluff with a dollop of ketchup on top [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Toriel, Cutesy, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy drabble, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", mentions of Frans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Toriel enter a contest . </p><p>Happy Undertale shipping Appreciation month! To celebrate that undertale one year anniversary, every day a new ship is being celebrated! Today is day Three the ship of the day is Asgoriel .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose Nuzzling Champs

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note I'm not Toby Fox and I don't own Undertale. I'm just a woman who loves to ship.

It was a bright day above ground. Human and monster kind were at peace. Taking today to put on a fair.  
“Come on Tori!”  
“No Asgore, I don't want too”  
“But it'll be fun like when we were dating “  
“I'm still mad you “  
“I know but you can still be mad after win the trophy and family day passes to Disney world. “  
“Alright, fine Asgore I’ll enter the nose nuzzling contest with you but know it means nothing to me. “  
“Yes!! I mean thank you, tori you won't regret this I promise. “  
“Don't make me regret this. “  
“You won't I promise you won't”.  
“Fine fine”

We registered for the contest that was filled to the brim with contestants’ way more than when we did this contest in 98. Dogamy and Dogaressa we’re in there in top form. Already being very cutest with one another. And few other couples I didn't know human and monster alike. The crowd was sizable you could see Sans and Frisk (who was taking off a semester from college) holding hands in the background with the rest of the audience.  
“Lady and gentlemen. It's time for nose nuzzle contest 201x. Let's here for our contestants? “the crowd went wild with applause taking a few minutes to calm down. Now remember the judges decides who are the best nuzzlers and most in love couple out our gigantic turnout of contestants. Today there are no losers just beautiful couples in love. The top three couples will get fabulous prizes. And everyone else will get the consolation prize of chocolates from Hershey's! Who were kind enough to sponsor this contest. Now everyone take their seats!”  
“We got this in bag sweetie just remember what you used to love about me and we will win for sure. “  
“Your highness, in all due respect me and my hotdog are going to win this!” Dogamy said this staring into Dogaressa eyes.  
“Challenge accepted Dogamy.” Toriel said with confidence.  
The competition was fierce Dogaressa and Dogamy look even more in love than we did back in those days but we won first place to their anger. The way Toriel and Asgore were looking at each other. I have no doubt that maybe just maybe they, we're going to be able to reconcile.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Note: happy Undertale ship appreciation month! Always remember to check out my other work . Shameless plug :-P


End file.
